Ringing Autumn
by Kaoru Kaminari
Summary: One-shot, AU, HaliYa. "Orang-orang sering berkata cinta itu buta. Tapi menurutku, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Semuanya terbukti setelah aku bertemu denganmu." My first fanfiction XD


**Ringing Autumn by Kaoru Kaminari**

**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta Studio. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini **

**Pair: Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning: AU, No super power, Halilintar x Yaya, Miss typo, Amatiran…X'D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"Hiks…aku harus gimana…?"

"Kenapa tidak minta maaf saja?"

"Masa aku yang harus minta maaf? Aku 'kan cewek,"

"Memangnya cewek dilarang minta maaf duluan? Kalian kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Aku tertawa pelan melihat teman sekelasku tampak cemberut sambil mengaduk-aduk _latte_nya.

"Kalian kan sudah lama bersama, artinya juga sudah saling mengerti. Kenapa tidak coba dulu?" aku kembali memberi saran.

Suzy, teman sekelasku di jurusan teknik elektro, menghela napas kemudian meneguk sisa _latte_nya yang sudah mendingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba. Terima kasih, Yaya. Aku tahu kamu memang bisa jadi teman curhat yang tepat," ucap Suzy dengan seulas senyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu,"

"Tapi aku salut, lho," Suzy mengerling, "Kamu selalu bisa memberikan solusi untuk teman-temanmu yang sedang ada masalah dengan pacar, padahal kamu sendiri belum pernah pacaran,"

Aku mendadak salah tingkah, mulai mengerti mau ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa kamu nggak cari pacar aja, Ya? Kamu suka tipe cowok yang kayak gimana?" tanya Suzy antusias.

Oke, dihitung dari dua bulan belakangan ini, Suzy adalah orang ke-17 yang menanyakan ini.

Aku menghela napas, perlahan menghirup teh hijauku yang masih hangat, "Aku tidak punya niat pacaran, oke? Lagipula aku memberikan saran untuk kalian berdasarkan perspektifku, yang artinya aku tidak harus punya pacar dulu baru bisa," ucapku.

"Iya sih, Yaya selalu fokus pada satu tujuan. Tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti itu," ucap Suzy.

Aku tertawa, dalam hati bersyukur Suzy sudah tidak murung lagi.

"Ah, dia membalas pesanku, katanya dia mau menemuiku sekarang," Suzy berujar setelah membaca notifikasi pesan di ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, temui dia. Aku do'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua," sahutku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yaya. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," setelah membereskan barangnya, Suzy akhirnya beranjak setelah berpamitan padaku.

Aku tersenyum sembari memandangi gadis berkulit gelap itu dari jendela.

"Cinta yah…" aku bergumam kemudian menegak habis teh hijauku.

Mungkin setelah ini aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar.

* * *

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di sana?"

"_Sangat baik! Meski aku merasa seperti yang paling bodoh di sini…"_

"Hahahaha, jangan minder, Ying. Kamu kan jenius,"

"_Iya ya. Kalau enggak, mana mungkin aku bisa jadi sainganmu~"_

"Ih, kamu ini…"

"_Hahahaha!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabar Fang?"

"_E-eh? Yah…dia baik-baik saja kok,"_

"Ya udah, kalian baik-baik ya. Kalau Fang sampai mengganggu kuliahmu, kasih tahu aku,"

"_Udah, Yaya. Fang juga sibuk kuliah kan? Dia ambil jurusan fisika lho,"_

"Hahaha, ya udah deh. Kita lanjut ngobrol nanti ya, aku ke perpustakaan dulu,"

"_Oke~ kamu juga baik-baik di sana ya! Terus kabari aku juga kalau kamu sudah dapat pacar~"_

"Ying!"

"_Hahahaha, dah~"_

Aku memandangi ponselku dengan cemberut.

Ying, sahabat sekaligus _rival_ku sejak SD sampai SMA itu tidak berubah rupanya.

Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Kuala Lumpur akhir tahun nanti. Aku benar-benar merindukan Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal.

Tokyo memang menyenangkan, dan aku bersyukur ternyata bukan hanya aku orang Melayu yang kuliah di sini. Tapi wajar bukan, jika aku rindu kampung halaman?

* * *

Perpustakaan bisa dibilang adalah surga dunia untukku.

Karena pada dasarnya aku suka membaca, dan banyak sekali referensi dan pengetahuan dunia yang bisa ditemukan. Jujur saja, aku cenderung lebih suka mencaritahu sesuatu dari buku ketimbang internet.

Karena bagiku, jika kita mencari apa yang kita inginkan di internet, kita akan menemukannya.

Kemudian selesai, hanya sampai di situ.

Tapi jika kita mencari lewat buku, memang butuh proses dan waktu, tapi jawaban yang akan kita temukan tidak hanya satu, dan bisa jadi juga kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita sangka.

"Hmm…sekalian saja ya, aku mencari buku tentang kalkulus dan teknik digital," sembari memilah buku, aku memperhatikan bagaimana perpustakaan begitu ramai, tapi juga tenang.

Orang Jepang memang cenderung suka membaca buku, dan meski banyak orang, tidak ada yang terlihat terganggu sama sekali.

Buku yang aku inginkan berhasil aku temukan kurang dari lima menit, dan itu artinya aku beruntung hari ini.

_Duk!_

"Ah," aku yang terlalu bersemangat tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku dari rak tempat buku kalkulus berada.

Aku dengan cepat memungut buku bersampul merah muda tersebut, hendak meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi niatku terhenti begitu membaca judul dari buku tersebut.

'A Hearts Journey to Love'.

Buku non-fiksi tentang cinta rupanya.

"Cinta…" aku bergumam penasaran. Meski begitu, buku itu tetap aku kembalikan ke rak karena entah kenapa aku merasa tertantang untuk mencaritahu sendiri.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, dan udara dingin di penghujung musim gugur membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kemudian bergelung dengan selimut sambil minum cokelat panas.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana daun _momiji_ satu per satu berjatuhan kemudian beterbangan mengikuti arah angin.

Cinta.

Aku masih memikirkan itu.

Sebenarnya apa artinya?

Hidup ini penuh dengan cinta, dan setiap orang membutuhkan cinta.

Tapi cinta seperti apa itu?

Berdasarkan pengalaman teman-temanku, tidak semua cinta bisa membawa kebahagiaan. Terkadang, kebencian juga berawal dari cinta. Obsesi juga berawal dari cinta.

Seperti apa akhir dari kisah cinta itu, semuanya tergantung yang menjalani.

Banyak orang (terutama perempuan) berkata cinta itu buta, tapi apa benar begitu?

Aku penasaran.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Mungkin, karena aku tidak ingin merasa sakit?

Oh…

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa itu cinta sambil mengikuti ke arah mana daun musim gugur terbang, tanpa sadar aku tiba di tempat ini.

* * *

Shinjuku Gyoen.

Tempat ini terlihat begitu indah dengan didominasi warna jingga dari daun _momiji_, tapi juga dingin karena hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang tidak berhenti.

Taman ini tidak begitu sepi, tapi tidak bisa dibilang ramai juga. Ada beberapa orang dewasa yang sepertinya baru pulang kerja dan memutuskan untuk singgah beristirahat sejenak sembari menikmati minuman hangat.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa sampai di taman ini…mungkin karena aku terus melamun?

Tidak biasanya aku memikirkan cinta sampai seperti ini, kira-kira kenapa ya?

Karena sudah terlanjur, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar melihat dedaunan merah yang beterbangan. Taman ini sangat indah, makanya banyak yang ingin ke sini. Tapi memang tempat seperti ini cocok didatangi saat musim semi atau musim panas.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket dan syalku.

Aku baru akan beranjak pergi, namun mataku terpaku pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri sendirian memandangi sebatang pohon yang tidak ada daunnya.

Entah kenapa, aku melangkahkan kakiku, hendak mendekati orang itu. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dia lihat di atas pohon yang sudah gundul itu.

* * *

Aku benar-benar mendekatinya.

Saat ini aku berada kurang dari satu meter di belakangnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya di atas sana?

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup, bersamaan dengan laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arahku.

Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun momiji di sekitar, seolah menjadi latar belakang dari pemuda yang saat ini sedang bertemu pandang denganku.

Aku bisa sepenuhnya melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengenakan topi berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah menghiasi pinggiran lidah topinya. Pakaian musim dinginnya juga sama berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah.

Sewarna dengan matanya, manik merah yang berpendar seperti permata ruby.

Aku tidak akan berbohong.

Dia tampan, benar-benar tampan.

Tapi wajahnya jelas tidak seperti orang lokal.

"Apa?" dia tiba-tiba bersuara, mungkin risih karena aku terus memandanginya.

"A-anu…kamu orang Melayu juga?" tanyaku cepat, merasa benar-benar malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Dia mengernyit, tampak melihatku dari atas sampai bawah, dan jujur saja itu membuatku deg-degan.

"Kau juga?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dilihat kan?" sahutku mencoba ramah.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya kemudian kembali menatap pohon yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

Aku yang penasaran akhirnya memberanikan diri berdiri di sampingnya, meski tidak terlalu dekat, dan ikut memperhatikan pohon tidak berdaun tersebut dalam diam.

Benar-benar tanpa suara, selain suara angin dan juga dedaunan yang berserakan di sekitar taman.

"Anu…" aku yang tidak tahan berdiam diri selama hampir 5 menit ini akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lihat?"

"Pohon," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mendadak bingung mau merespon seperti apa. Kalau dia mau melihat pohon, masih banyak pohon di sekitar sini yang belum sepenuhnya gundul, buat apa dia melihat pohon yang tidak ada daunnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Yaya," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkan diri saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku bingung mau mendeskripsikan seperti apa pemuda ini selain menggunakan kata 'dia'.

"Halilintar," dia menjawab setelah jeda selama 30 detik.

"Halilintar yah…nama yang bagus," pujiku basa-basi. Tapi aku tidak bohong, namanya sungguh unik dan _somehow_ enak diucapkan.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Kau bisa pulang duluan, kau tahu?"

Aku kembali salah tingkah, "A-aku sebenarnya penasaran. Kenapa kamu melihat pohon yang sudah tidak ada daunnya…begitu," ucapku dengan kikuk.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawabnya, lagi-lagi dengan singkat.

"Apa…pohon ini berarti sesuatu untukmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak juga,"

Baiklah, cowok ini sungguh irit kata.

"Aku hanya merasa…mungkin pohon ini bisa membuatku tenang," Halilintar berucap lagi.

"Oh ya?" aku memperhatikan bagaimana pohon yang sudah benar-benar gundul itu lebih teliti.

Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya pohon biasa. Dengan dahannya yang cokelat tua, tinggi menjulang, dan beberapa ujung cabangnya sedikit bergoyang akibat hembusan angin.

Kemudian aku beralih memperhatikan Halilintar yang masih khusyuk memandangi pohon.

Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak, sangat datar, hampir tanpa emosi. Tapi ada sesuatu…yang sepertinya bergejolak di dalam permata ruby itu itu.

"Halilintar, kamu…" entah keberanian dari mana yang aku peroleh ini, tapi akhirnya aku tetap berbicara.

"Kamu…habis diputusin?"

Halilintar tidak banyak bereaksi, selain manik merahnya yang tampak membola untuk sepersekian detik.

Oke, apa aku sudah salah bertanya?

Apa tebakanku benar?

Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seseorang yang sering dijadikan teman curhat oleh beberapa gadis yang suka bermasalah dengan pacar, aku bisa dibilang cukup peka untuk hal-hal beginian.

Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

"Sok tahu," kali ini Halilintar menjawab dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah, tanda bahwa dia tidak suka.

"M-maaf, aku hanya penasaran…" jawabku jujur.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Aku yang memutuskannya,"

Aku kembali menatap manik ruby Halilintar terkejut. Tidak menyangka dia akan terus membicarakan ini denganku.

"Pacaran hanyalah penghalang, yang membuatnya lalay dan melupakan tujuannya bersekolah di sini. Jadi lebih baik penghalang itu ditiadakan sebelum terlambat," ucapnya.

Aku terpana, alasannya sungguh masuk akal untukku.

"Tapi kamu menyukainya kan? Bagaimana kalau dia tersakiti?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, dan akan lebih sakit baginya jika aku tetap bersamanya," sahut Halilintar.

"Kalau kamu nggak suka, kenapa kamu pacaran dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau ini cerewet juga ya," sahut Halilintar dengan wajah tertekuk.

"M-maaf…" lagi-lagi aku merasa malu. Ini benar-benar kebiasaan jelekku jika sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan sesuatu.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan aku sudah salah karena menerimanya dulu. Itu sebabnya aku memutuskannya hari ini," ucap Halilintar.

"Umm…" aku mencoba mem-filter kosakataku sebaik mungkin agar pemuda ini tidak tersinggung lagi, "Tapi…bukannya itu berarti dia akan marah padamu?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi," sahut Halilintar cepat.

"B-bukannya itu gawat? Kamu harus minta maaf," tanpa sadar nada suaraku meninggi.

Halilintar mendengkus lagi, "Akan kulakukan, tapi tidak sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuat kondisinya memburuk,"

Aku mengangguk, "Kamu…ternyata peduli pada perempuan ya? Padahal kamu bilang tidak menyukainya,"

"Ck, aku tidak suka bukan berarti aku tidak peduli kan? Lagipula jika dia kenapa-kenapa, pasti orang tuanya akan menyalahkan aku," ucap Halilintar.

Aku tertawa pelan, Halilintar ini benar-benar tipe orang yang jarang aku jumpai.

"Jadi…apa ada kaitannya dengan pohon ini?" aku kembali ke topik.

Aku bisa melihat Halilintar menghela napasnya sebentar, maniknya yang sewarna buah stroberi itu terlihat begitu indah dipandang.

"Pohon ini kehilangan semua daunnya, tapi bisa dipastikan daun-daun itu akan kembali saat musim semi nanti," Halilintar berujar, "Sama halnya dengan gadis itu. Dia mungkin _kehilangan_ saat ini, tapi suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menemukan yang lebih pantas untuk bersamanya,"

Aku kembali terpana.

Kalimat itu bukanlah apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang yang patah hati, aku tahu itu.

Sebaliknya, kalimat sederhana itu mungkin bisa membuat seseorang bangkit lagi dari perasaan putus asanya.

_Tapi entah kenapa aku malah…_

"Cinta yah…" aku bergumam, "Mungkin kurang pas dibahas saat akhir musim gugur seperti ini,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku suka…"

"Eh?" aku kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kamu bilang 'suka'…maksudnya kamu suka musim gugur?" tanyaku.

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab, dan aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jeda waktu ini.

"Begitulah," akhirnya dia menjawab dengan singkat, seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" dan seperti sebelumnya juga, aku bertanya.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan?" Halilintar menjawab retoris, tangan kanannya dengan cepat menangkap selembar daun yang terbang di sekitar kami.

"Aku hanya suka saja. Mungkin jarang orang menyadari ini…tapi musim gugur itu mirip musim semi," ujarnya sambil memandangi selembar daun momiji di tangannya.

Aku memiringkan kepala, melontarkan pertanyaan dalam diam.

"Mungkin keduanya berlawanan, tapi daun juga sama seperti bunga," Halilintar akhirnya membiarkan daun yang tadi dipegangnya terbang tertiup angin. "Terkadang belajar merelakan itu tidaklah menyakitkan, sama seperti bagaimana pohon membiarkan daun-daunnya berguguran,"

Halilintar berucap sembari memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semilir angin menggerakkan anak rambutnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus mendefenisikan seperti apa lagi pemandangan yang aku lihat saat ini jika bukan 'indah'.

Aku tersenyum, kali ini aku merasa wajahku menghangat.

"Kalau begitu, cinta juga bisa saja timbul di musim ini kan?" ucapku.

Halilintar tersentak, maniknya kemudian menatap lurus ke arahku. "Apa-apaan itu?" protesnya.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Sejujurnya aku sepemikiran denganmu. Sudah kuduga, cinta itu memang tidak buta,"

"Hah?" Halilintar tampak gagal paham.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, mengenai keputusanmu saat ini. Jika cinta itu buta, kamu tidak akan ada di sini," jawabku.

"Dasar…" Halilintar menghela napas lagi, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi tidak semua orang bisa mengetahui arti dari perasaan mereka sendiri. Makanya banyak yang berkata cinta itu buta,"

Aku mengangguk setuju, meski angin masih bertiup jahil di sekitarku, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak lagi merasa dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Halilintar kuliah di mana?" aku kembali berbasa-basi.

"Universitas Tokyo," diluar dugaan dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jurusan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Matematika, semester 2,"

"Ah, aku juga kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, mengambil jurusan teknik elektro, semester 2 juga," sahutku.

"Kamu dari Malaysia kan?" aku kembali bertanya.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Kuala Lumpur," jawabnya singkat.

"A-aku juga!" tanpa sadar aku menjawab antusias.

"Kau tidak berencana mengajakku pulang bersamamu di akhir tahun nanti kan?" tanya Halilintar cepat, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku tertohok.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Kan repot kalau hanya pulang sendirian…" gumamku salah tingkah.

Halilintar tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti menahan rasa geli.

"Kau tahu kita berdua baru saling kenal sore ini, kan?" ucapnya, lagi-lagi langsung pada intinya.

"I-iya aku tahu. M-makanya aku…" aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

"Kau juga tahu aku tidak ada niat untuk pacaran lagi kan?" entah sedang mempermainkanku atau apa, yang jelas pertanyaan Halilintar sungguh menusuk tepat di ulu hati…

"Aku juga tidak ada niat pacaran dengan siapapun! Aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaniku pulang akhir tahun," aku membalas tegas, dan aku sadar wajahku pasti sudah merah sekarang.

"Hmph,"

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Halilintar menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya. Cowok satu ini…dia tidak sedang menertawakanku kan?

"Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, kau sungguh berani," ucapnya tidak jelas kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tidak sopan!" bentakku kesal.

Setelah menjahiliku, sekarang dia mau pergi begitu saja?

Oke, mungkin saja aku sudah mengganggunya.

Secara teknis, aku tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya di saat pemuda itu baru saja putus dengan pacarnya.

Mungkinkah…aku yang tidak sopan?

"Hey,"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, melihatnya yang menoleh ke arahku setelah jarak kami mulai terpaut dua meter.

"Mau pulang nggak? Sebentar lagi gelap," ucapnya.

Aku kembali salah tingkah, tapi dengan senang hati berlari ke arahnya. Siapa yang menyangka, padahal aku tidak memintanya menemaniku pulang _saat ini._

"Terima kasih," gumamku.

Halilintar yang berjalan di sampingku tidak langsung merespon, dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempertanyakan itu lagi.

"Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, aku yang secara teknis menjadi orang terakhir yang kau temui pasti yang akan disalahkan," ucapannya yang begitu lurus dan datar seperti penggaris membuatku tidak jadi terpesona.

Jalan pikiran orang ini sungguh tidak jelas…

"Dan…akan kupastikan aku benar-benar orang terakhir yang kau temui hari ini,"

"E-eh?" aku merasa wajahku memerah lagi, tapi kali ini aku bisa tersenyum.

Karena kelihatannya bukan hanya aku yang memerah.

"Kamu belum menjawab ajakanku tadi," aku bersuara lagi.

"E-mail," sahutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Akan kuhubungi jika aku memang mau atau tidak. Jadi berikan E-mailmu padaku," perintahnya tanpa menatapku.

Aku tersenyum lagi, pemuda satu ini ternyata bisa manis juga. Dengan segera kunyalakan ponsel pintarku, dan saat itu juga kami bertukar E-mail.

Ugh, aku tahu, ini adegan picisan yang biasa ada di komik _shoujo._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Mungkin posisiku saat ini juga sama seperti itu.

"Aku sibuk, jadi sebaiknya jangan protes jika aku terlambat mengabarimu," ucapnya sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"Iya, iya," jawabku singkat. Kupandangi kembali pemuda yang baru aku temui sejam yang lalu di bawah pohon tanpa daun, yang kini berjalan di sampingku.

"Cinta memang tidak buta, yah…" aku semakin meyakininya. Terima kasih padamu, Halilintar.

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Kau benar-benar aneh,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Tuh kan, sangat aneh,"

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi komentarnya yang tidak ada manis-manisnya itu.

"Aku harap kau ingat," ucapan Halilintar kembali membuatku menatap mata merahnya.

"Aku tidak ada niat berpacaran, sekarang ini,"

Dan kalian tahu?

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sekarang, memompa darahku, membuat wajahku menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa dia harus tersenyum di saat seperti ini sih?

"Aku kan sudah bilang…aku juga tidak," gumamku sambil memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah momiji.

Aku bisa melihat dia mendengkus, masih dengan senyum tipis yang sama menghiasi parasnya.

Aku akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apa itu 'cinta' yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu cinta itu tidak buta.

Tidak selama yang menjalaninya bersedia melihat perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Satu lagi.

Aku rasa…aku juga mulai menyukai musim gugur.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello semuanya~**  
**Saya masih baru di fandom ini, meskipun sebenarnya sudah lama jadi silent-reader yang main-main ke berbagai fandom, tapi baru bisa bikin fanfict sekarang. **

**Saya lagi hype BoBoiBoy, jadi fanfict pertama saya juga di fandom ini. Ah, dan karena saya suka romance juga jadi mau belajar nulis genre itu di sini. XD**  
**Yaya itu karakter cewek yang berhijab, jadi saya memang tidak bisa sembarangan membuat interaksinya dengan cowok.  
Tapi…romance itu tidak harus selalu dengan skinship baru bisa manis kan?**

**Semoga saja memang begitu ya…*what***

**Sampai di sini saja, jika ada salah kata, atau mau kritik silahkan review ya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~ ^^**


End file.
